gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Vehicle Cargo/Sell Missions
There are multiple methods of selling Vehicle Cargo collected in the Vehicle Warehouse in Grand Theft Auto Online. Description Selling vehicles is pretty straight forward. After the player has delivered a vehicle to the warehouse they can sell it right away. The player must go to the Ad-Hawk Autos website on the computer located in the vehicle warehouse office and selecting 1 to 4 vehicles to sell or a collection if the player has completed a collection. There are three choices for selling vehicles: *'Private:' The buyer will take the car as is. The payout is the least amount of the three choices, but does not cost anything up front. This also attracts the least resistance. *'Showroom:' The buyer requires minimal modifications and pink slips for the car. It has the second best payout but does require some payment up front for the slight modifications and requires a two-step delivery process to collect the pink slips briefcase and then deliver to the buyer. This attracts moderate resistance. *'Specialist Dealer:' The buyer requires High-End modifications to be done before it can be sold. This choice has the best payout but does require the highest payment up front for the high-end modifications that would need to be done. This attracts an intense resistance. Notes: * There is a time limit of five minutes to apply the modifications required. * The up-front cost takes care of all the modifications costs. Now, the flat rate fee means that the modifications being applied to the vehicle would actually be cheaper then taking it to a mod shop, but since these vehicles cannot be kept there is no benefit to this, except that the player is not paying for each individual mod and can trial different looks without spending their cash on their own vehicles. Unless selling a collection of vehicles, the associates won't receive a payout except for what they receive as an associate through SecuroServ. Once the player has selected which buyer they want to export the vehicles to, they need to get the vehicles to the drop-off point marked on the minimap. There is a 15 minute time limit for the delivery. If there are no opposing players outside of the player's organisation in the session, then NPC's will spawn in pairs of blue Sultan RS to attack the player. Each pair of Sultans will have 2 NPCs, a driver and a passenger armed with a Pistol or Micro SMG. Private deliveries will attract 2 pairs of NPCs, Showroom deliveries will attract 3 pairs and Specialist Dealers will attract 4 pairs. File:AdHawkAutos-GTAO-VehicleCollection.png|Ad-Hawk Autos vehicle collection. File:AdHawkAutos-GTAO-VehicleExport.png|Vehicle export. File:AdHawkAutos-GTAO-ExportType.png|Export types. File:AdHawkAutos-GTAO-Export.png|Export. File:ExportVehicle-GTAO-RemoveTracker.png|Remove the tracker. File:ExportVehicle-GTAO-ChangePlate.png|Change the plates. File:ExportVehicle-GTAO-ResprayColor.png|Select a respray color. File:ExportVehicle-GTAO-PerformanceUpgrades.png|Apply performance upgrades. File:ExportVehicle-GTAO-BodyMods.png|Apply body modifications. File:ExportVehicle-GTAO-ChangeWheels.png|Change wheels. File:Vehicle_Export_Showroom_GTAO_Modification_List.png|Limited mods required for the Showroom export. File:ExportVehicle-GTAO-DeliveryCarToBuyer.png|Deliver the car to the buyer. File:ExportVehicle-GTAO-BuyerLocationMap.png|Buyer location on the map. File:Vehicle_Export_GTAO_8_Sultan_NPCs.png|Avoid or defeat the NPCs if applicable. Vehicle_Export_GTAO_Time_Limit_Failure.png|Delivery time limit failure. File:ExportVehicle-GTAO-DeliveringVehicle.png|Delivering the vehicle. File:ExportVehicle-GTAO-VehicleDelivered.png|Vehicle delivered. Vehicle_Export_GTAO_Cargobob_Delivery.png|Airlift delivery. Vehicle_Export_GTAO_Cargobob_Dropoff.png|Successful Cargobob dropoff Buyer locations Private= |-| Showroom= |-| Specialist Dealers= |-| Export Tips *No specific mods are required - simply apply one random selection on each category to avoid wasting time. **If there are two players or more players participating in export, the mechanic will comment on how "there's always one holding the rest of the team up" if one player takes more time to apply modifications. *The NPCs spawn is triggered when the player gets a certain distance from their warehouse. **Depending on the A-B route, these NPCs will spawn at specific locations, typically in pairs. **These NPCs will give up after around 30 seconds of pursuit if the player retains at least 500 yards of distance from them. **NPCs will always give up once the player is around 500 yards away from the delivery location. *Be wary of reckless drivers scared by long-distance gunfire from tailing enemy NPCs. *To minimize NPC gunfire damage to the exported vehicle, the player can stop and take care of all 2-4 waves of the Sultans in one location and still have around 12 minutes left to collect pink slips (if required) and deliver the vehicle to the buyer. *The player does not need to brake for the drop-off corona - the car is immediately halted once touching the corona. *The Cargobob can be used to deliver the vehicles to the buyer. This shows the benefit of certain more expensive Vehicle Warehouses with more open areas to allow parking of a Pegasus (or stolen) Cargobob prior to entering the warehouse to commence exporting. **Upon arrival at the buyer, the player does not need to disengage the hook and carefully place the vehicle to avoid damage, scripted delivery will occur as soon as the Cargobob hovers over the delivery corona. Rewards Once the vehicle(s) have been dropped off, the commission will be deposited directly to the player's Maze Bank Account. Assuming no damage to the vehicle is sustained on obtaining or exporting the net profit for each vehicle type is as follows: After exporting the vehicles, there is a cool down of 20-50 minutes before the player can go and sell other vehicles, dependent on how many vehicles were exported simultaneously. Bugs/Glitches *Upon completing a vehicle cargo sell mission, the player’s footsteps will be silent. This can be fixed by switching session. Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Organizations Category:Missions in GTA Online: Import/Export Category:DLC Missions in GTA Online